


Episode 1 - The Laser Gun Job

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Series: Batman 1966, Season 4, Batman and Batgirl [1]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Batcave, Batgirl and Batman are the new Dynamic Duo, Batgirl considers sexual favors in exchange for financial backing, Batgirl is transported, Batgirl isnt sure about revealing her identity yet, Batgirls Nook, Batman knows how to please!, Batman offers his secret identuty, Batman wants to act out her fantasies, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Identity Reveal, Mutual Admiration, New teamup, Robin has left Gotham., Romantic Tension, Secret Admirer, She enjoys the mystery, Stolen Moments, Where does he get all those wonderful toys, eventual porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: What if Batman from 1966 had another season?There were plans for another season featuring Batman and Batgirl, assuming that Dick was at college.I realize a relationship between either Barbara and Bruce, Batman and Batgirl isn't popular, but there was a lot of flirting between the two.Throughout the season, Barbara's dad keeps trying to make a match between them.So here's my glimpse of what the next season might be.Plus some smut, because I love it.





	1. The New Dynamic Duo Of Gotham City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dick Grayson attending Gotham University many miles away from Gotham City, Batman asked Batgirl to become his new partner, and he shared his unique technology and custom weaponry with her.
> 
> He insured that she was always fully stocked with items to aid her crimefighting and to safeguard her person, such as a rebreather, smoke pellets, tear gas, a folding lucite shield, and more.
> 
> He wanted to keep her safe; as a partner, of course.
> 
> Not because she happened to stir his soul. No, not that at all!
> 
> Yet her beauty was apparent to him, even behind her mask.

* * *

  **Another glorious day dawns in Gotham City, as its citizens go about their normal lives**

Well, that is to say as normal as life can be in a city riddled with costumed criminal characters.

Fortunately for Gotham, the city is protected by its own pair of guardian angels in the form of Batman and Batgirl.

Now that Bruce's youthful ward Dick Grayson is away at Gotham State University, Batman and Batgirl have become the new Dynamic Duo of Gotham.

* * *

 Deep inside the Wayne Foundation's Scientific Division, a shady character is lurking about trying to snatch a few samples of the newest military laser weaponry for their own wicked use.

The weapons haven't yet been fully tested, but that does not stop this criminal mastermind.

A familiar looking masked man dressed in green and his similarly green clad cohorts are busy breaking into the secured experimental facility.

Moments later a flashing light notifies Bruce Wayne on his smart wristwatch.

Bruce presses a side button on the watch to notify Batgirl of the emergency. The signal watch was something he had recently shared with his new ally.

Since Batgirl became his new partner, he found himself in need of a form of technology to keep in touch with her without exposing either of their actual identities.

He was convinced that Batgirl respected his privacy as much as he appreciated hers, although he wondered often who his skilled and capable colleague really was.

Her methods were never fully revealed to him, and he often wondered where she got her information so quickly and accurately.

She usually teased him about using women's intuition, crystal balls, tarot cards, or hearing information from a little bird.

He guessed that she might have possibly bugged the Gotham Police Department, Commissioner Gordon's office, or even the Batphone.

Or perhaps she might have a friend working inside the police department. Perhaps she herself even worked there?

Somehow she always was a step ahead of him, and yet after a mission was completed she always vanished in the night air like a vapor. She intrigued him. 

She was clever, nimble, could compete quite well, she had excellent skills in detection and research.

If he was really honest with himself, Bruce thought that she was flirting with him as Batman.

But that was part of the mystery too; was she teasing him to throw him off, or was there something there to her coy flirtation?

He didn't attempt to ruin their partnership by flirting back, tempting as it was. Well, he hoped he wasn't flirting. God, sometimes he had to contain himself.

Why did her uniform have to fit so snugly?

Why did her sparkling eyes hypnotize him?

Why did her lips look so full and attractive?

Why did her figure make his knees weak?

He had to get a hold of himself, this was a professional relationship, and nothing more!

It would be moderately immoral to think of his colleague as anything other than a talented co-worker, and it was never a good idea to date where you worked. That would likely complicate things beyond repair, he thought.

 


	2. Green is not my favorite color any more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A green costumed criminal makes off with a prototype military laser weapon from the Wayne Foundation.
> 
> Batman wants to share more with his partner than mere equipment. 
> 
> He wants to share his identity with Batgirl.
> 
> But Batgirl is reluctant, she's almost afraid to have a face to her most secret desire.

* * *

  **I** **nside the lab's vault room at the Wayne Enterprises Building**

The Riddler and his team were using explosives to steal an experimental military grade laser weapon from a laboratory vault.

They had left the skeleton crew of security guards unconscious in their wake, and one of their men was rigging up an explosive charge to the solid steel vault.

Riddler giggled madly as his achievement was nearing realization.

 "Stand back, and get ready to grab and run boys! With this weapon in our hands, we can silently enter any bank vault we want and make off with millions! I can feel those beautiful greenbacks in my loot bag already. **3...2...1... Pull the lever!** "

An explosion rocked the building and alarms sounded as Riddler and his crew ran down a back alley and climbed down a manhole, securing the cover behind them.

Batman appeared moments after the alarm on Bruce's watch had first alerted him. A call to his vice president in charge gave him the details.

That particular laser gun had not yet passed all the safety requirements and was more dangerous and deadly than even Riddler imagined.

It could explode if discharged, killing not only the user and anyone nearby instantly, but also may cause severe structural damage to any building in which it was discharged.

It could grow to be an uncontrollable disaster in mere moments.

Batman brought body armor and shields to use, he needed to use every precaution when dealing with something this treacherous and unstable.

Batgirl followed the coordinates he had sent to her, and met up with Batman in front of The Wayne Enterprises Building.

As she drove up Batman was taking equipment out of the Batmobile's trunk.

"Batgirl, we're going up against an untested weapon that's more dangerous than mere bullets. I'm going to need you to remain in the Batcave as my liaison."

She watched Batman as he attached his armor.

Although she followed his direction, she still had no idea who they were up against.

 "Do you have any suspects yet?" she queried.

 "I should know more very soon, get in the car and I'll drop you off at the Batcave. Take this communicator so we can keep in touch."

It would a treat using the Batcave's advanced equipment.

She was thankful that she'd aced all her computer courses at the university, libraries were moving towards the computer age, but it was an invaluable skill for a modern-day crime fighter.

 

* * *

 Batgirl soon familiarized herself with the equipment in the cave, though the occasional bat flying overhead was still unnerving.

She surmised that Batman probably got his equipment thanks to Bruce Wayne and his generous support of Gotham's police department.

Batman had given her a good deal of the items she carried in her utility belt, as well as updated her uniform.

She should probably ask Bruce the next time she saw him if he was the man behind the scenes.

If she only knew how close she was to the truth.

Batman trusted Batgirl with his life.

Perhaps it was time to share more than mere equipment and reveal his identity to her.

He didn't trust anyone this much other than Alfred and Dick.

Yes, he felt that it was long past the time to believe and trust in his partner.

Before he left he explained that he was going to entrust her with his identity, and she didn't need to share her own.

 _"Batman, I don't need to know who you are behind the mask,"_  she insisted.

 "I know that I don't need to, but I want to. You have my life in your hands every mission we work, that's more valuable than my name or my face. Aren't you the least bit curious?" He asked.

 "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't wonder, but sometimes a mystery is exciting too," she blushed and turned her face away.

She couldn't share the dreams that filled her mind before she slept in the arms of Morpheus, they weren't only pure thoughts but dreams of...

\--no, she was probably better off not having a face to go with those _particular_ dreams.

"Are you sure? There's only one other person that I trust more than you. Are you, are you blushing?" he asked, having noticed her sudden flush.

She tried to avoid looking at him even as he tried to see her face, afraid that he could see her secret thoughts and even her private fantasies.

She wasn't able to easily hide her emotions.

"Please, not just now, let me gather my sentiments and pack them away before you read them on my face. I'm-- not yet ready to feel this exposed. Give me some time." She cringed a bit, she wasn't quite ready for this line of questioning. She kept her face turned away from him.

 _"I may have blushed just a little,"_  she said softly, and she felt a momentary shiver go through her.

Deep inside behind the bravado she had some hesitancy, even though Batman was willing to share his deepest secret with her.

"It can wait until another time. I just thought that it was something I should do. But there's something else on my mind as well, and if I let it go, I know I'll regret it. Would you mind if I kissed you? Unless I've misread you, that is."

_**"Oh!"**_

Her blush deepened to scarlet, and Batgirl responded as though she was on fire. He had read her inner thoughts correctly. "No, I wouldn't mind that, Batman, not at all."

She turned back to face him. He had picked up her cues perfectly. She didn't flirt with anyone if she wasn't serious.

He placed his hands softly caressing the sides of her face as she turned herself towards him, nervously licking her lips.

There was a jolt that shook them both as their lips met. She pulled herself away unwillingly, there was a crime to solve and a city to save.

Her reaction was more than she'd expected, and she needed to keep her mind sharp. Kisses could continue after the mission, she could hope.

He too had also miscalculated his own response. He was fortunate that she pulled away when she did or he would linger too long. He jumped into the driver's seat and roared off out of the cave like a bat out of hell.

 


	3. Riddle me this, Batman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and the GCPD search for clues, while the Riddler plans a spree of bank heists.
> 
> Batman feels a unique tension between himself and Batgirl.

* * *

 That singular short-lived kiss with Batgirl had almost unraveled him entirely.

While he believed something was there, he didn't expect a response that felt so powerful.

He was glad that she had stopped them both before it got too far.

If one little kiss hit them both that hard, he had better be prepared next time before they go much too far, much too fast.

He respected Batgirl too much to treat her like she wasn't an important part of the team, but the underlying tension between them was making his mind roam.

Maybe things might calm now that it's been dealt with. He hoped.

Maybe he should impose a limit on all flirtation, himself included.

He was wrong for encouraging her.

He was wrong to ask for a kiss.

While he couldn't control the way he felt about her, he could try to control when to indulge his feelings.

He hoped that principle alone would be enough.

 

* * *

 Batman was picking up clues and bagging them when he found a major lead beneath a desk, that had gone unnoticed by the police.

It was a lavender colored eye mask of the type preferred by the Riddler.

 Unfortunately, finding Riddler was certainly going to be tricky business.

The man was a mad criminal genius who loved to toy with him.

 He hoped to find a riddle at the scene to confirm his suspicion.

The mask might have been planted to throw him off.

He radioed Batgirl back in the Batcave with an update on his conclusions.

 She ran a program through the crime computer adding the newest data to the equation.

A few possibilities popped up as the machine began spitting out cards.

Batgirl relayed the information over to the satellite computer in the Batmobile, and Batman began his search of the city aided by her research efforts. 

 Batgirl had kept herself busy and out of trouble by speeding up most of his computers and fine-tuning his programs. His results were now at least 35% faster and more accurate.

Although she still wondered who was behind the cowl, the mysterious quality of the unknown was strong and to be honest, it was stirring too.

 She wouldn't betray his trust by wandering outside the Batcave area, his secrets were his own which she respected strongly.

Her insight told her that he was quite handsome beneath his mask.

His strong chin, his soulful eyes, his deep voice made her shiver. 

She touched her lips with her fingertip, imagining it was his lips upon hers again.

 She had to find a way to concentrate on her work, if she kept up in this vein she was going to be useless and ineffective.

Maybe though after this case was solved she could allow herself to think more about the man inside than the legend that Gotham knew as it's own savior.

 She went to the glass map of Gotham, marking down the possible hideouts of the Riddler and crossing them off against those that currently drew no utilities.

What good was a hideout without any lights?

She had narrowed the dozen or more possibilities down to only two in a matter of minutes.

 She picked up her communicator and gave Batman the update.

He was impressed by her speed, but not at all surprised.

 Batgirl had many skills that were complementary to his own.

Her near-perfect recall, detective skills, and computer knowledge were all invaluable to their crusade.

Yes, she was perfect in every way.

 


	4. Green is for cash, Banks are to crash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riddler and his men were planning heists using a map of Gotham's banks.  
> And Riddler evilly remembers the former sidekick of the Caped Crusader and the feel of him in his evil clutches!  
> He did like the thought of the young boy in his control.

* * *

  **The Riddler and his crew plan their next heists**

 "So boys, we hit them _here, here,_ and _here_!" Riddler explained, pointing to a map of Gotham, in particular with all the city's banks circled.

Riddler began laughing and giggling, imagining the reaction he'd get in the press, and the anger of Batman, especially.

He lived to annoy the Caped Crusader and his new partner.

Not that torturing Robin wasn't fun, because it was always  _lots_ of fun.

He was feeling a void at the boy's departure.

Maybe someone had finally finished him off?

It gave him a shiver to imagine having the supple young man back in his clutches.

He wanted to... well he wanted to do _something wicked_ to him. Preferably naked, and force Batman to helplessly watch!

But this was all an unnecessary distraction, Robin wasn't around, and Batgirl held no excitement for him _at all_.

She was nowhere near as compelling as the Boy Wonder, whose lean young body stirred his soul.

 

* * *

Batman was investigating the first of the possible hideouts, an abandoned warehouse situated on the waterfront.

He landed soundlessly on the roof and looked through the nearest skylight. He detected no movement below, it appeared dark and deserted.

Descending to ground level there was a ' **For sale or rent'** sign posted near the front door. That explained why the lights are still operational. 

He sent an update to Batgirl, who sent him the information for the next location.

She marveled at the machines and computers available, they were definitely a crimefighter's dream.

She walked through the extensive laboratory and observed the nuclear energy reactor. What had all this cost him?

Obviously, Batman had a philanthropic benefactor.

Her small _Batgirl Nook_ was little more than a hidden closet and an abandoned elevator for her bike.

That was the one thing she didn't spot in the Batcave; there was no changing rooms or lockers visible.

As she wandered she saw the Batpoles and imagined that they must lead to some concealed entrance above ground that probably contained his civilian clothes and a changing room.

Near that, there was an elevator and a set of stairs. Well, there had to be a way to ascend.

She didn't dare go any further, that would spoil her imagination.

And his trust.

Batgirl wandered back to the lab, it was rather impressive.

Everything here was awesome.

She needed to find a patron of sorts, crimefighting can become extremely expensive.

 


	5. Those toys! Where does he get those wonderful toys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is heading towards the next location, while Batgirl wonders, how does a crime fighter acquire a benefactor anyway? 
> 
> She had a few naughty thoughts on that subject.

* * *

  **While Batman was chasing down the next location**

...Batgirl's mind began to roam.

She thought of the ways that her girlfriends acquired things, by offering favors, usually sexual in nature. She didn't think she could earn a benefactor by merely cooking a nice dinner and offering a kiss or two after.

Still, her benefactor would have to be reasonably young and good-looking, the thought of giving a shriveled old man a cheap thrill was off-putting and disgusting.

Fortunately, Gotham had its share of young and handsome millionaires, it was true.

Maybe if one of them might have a strong interest in her future?

It's not exactly the type of thing you can post in the classifieds, though.

She would have to keep her eyes and ears open for now.

She knew for a fact that Bruce Wayne made large contributions to the GCPD, she wondered if he also backed Batman's fight against crime?

She certainly wouldn't mind doing him a favor or two! Or more. He was handsome, wealthy, and very dreamy, besides.

She got flushed at the thought but then, in reality, she knew it wasn't the right way to act.

Hell, she'd kiss him for nothing in return, who was she fooling? 

But choosing between Batman and Bruce Wayne? That's one tough question, for real.

Her communicator crackled into life waking her up from her momentary daydreaming.

 "This one's the spot, excellent research, Batgirl. I'm giving it a once-over and checking that they do, in fact, have the device."

"That's good news, Batman. What should I do from this end?"

"For now, just stay available in the Batcave. Did you do some tinkering, I've noticed the Bat-Computer running more quickly today."

"Yes, I couldn't help myself, I hate seeing sluggish computers, so I sped things up for all of your computer equipment. Did I overstep?"

"No, it's a huge help, I appreciate it. Your computer knowledge is essential and invaluable. I can't exactly summon a technician to the Bat-cave."

"I'm glad to be of assistance. Hopefully, you'll have the weapon in your possession soon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's a short chapter, but I've been having a serious writing block on this story.  
> I think I was influenced by reading a fic that had Batgirl doing some very naughty favors in return for sponsorship, after hearing that a certain millionaire was quite taken by her.
> 
> If you'd like to read more about that, I can easily add that into the story!  
> It's fiction after all, isn't it?


	6. The Batcave Heats Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman comes back to the Batcave after subduing Riddler's gang, remembering something he wants.  
> Batgirl's daydreams get racy, and her imagination is running free.  
> The more she thinks about Batman, the more butterflies zoom around inside her.

Batman entered the room dramatically through the skylight in a rain of broken glass and a barrage of hurled flashbang projectiles.

Arms and legs shot out as one rogue after another was battered and subdued by Batman's lightning fast reflexes.

A thrust here, a kick there, and a karate chop defeated most of the gang in no time at all.

Before they could regain their sight most of the Riddler's associates were handcuffed at the wrists and were sufficiently impaired.

Batman nabbed Riddler himself as he attempted to bolt by tossing a bolo at his legs tackling him hard as he drew the steel strands back.

Riddler swore and protested but was subdued.

One of the henchmen was willing to forego the usual drubbing in return for the position of the stolen technology, which was recovered and handed over to the authorities as evidence.

 

* * *

 Batman's adrenaline was flowing through his veins, giving him quite a buzz. He could scarcely wait until he returned to the Batcave and Batgirl.

He could still evoke the sensation of his lips on hers, devouring her mouth.

He ached to know it again.

He craved that and much more if she was feeling likewise interested.

* * *

 Her communicator came alive anew, "I'll be back shortly, the evidence was retrieved and turned in, Commissioner Gordon and his people are collecting The Riddler and his group. Tonight's mission was a triumph thanks to your analysis."

"Just performing my part of the mission." She felt a glow at the compliment and wondered if she and Batman would get a chance for that promise of a kiss he'd mentioned earlier.

With the time she'd been in the Batcave she thought long and hard on exchanging identities and she felt a spark ignite inside from kissing her enigmatic comrade in crimefighting.

She felt excited from her sharp nipples to the spreading moisture between her legs. All from just one brief kiss.

She surrendered to another daydream as she imagined herself back in those mighty arms with his lips commanding her to yield. Demanding her, enticing her, stimulating her. He would find the fastenings that secured her costume and unhitch them, slowly drawing her garment downward succeeded by his lips and hands traversing her skin as it was revealed to him. He catches her nipple in his mouth, licking and nipping it until she halts him, preferring to quickly remove the rest of her uniform instead.

She drills her nails into him as intense arousal overwhelms her. She gives a few firm strokes to his manhood, and it swells to a length and girth that's truly delightful. She tugs down his pants to unveil his tented shorts, and they exchange ardent glances.

She's so excited from her musings that she's ready to touch herself. She sheds her belt and begins unfastening her uniform's top. 

She's unexpectedly disrupted by the din of the Batmobile's arrival, he arrived there far faster than she'd guessed.

Batgirl tries to replace her belt and fasten her top before Batman disembarks from the Batmobile, but he finds her with her breasts revealed. She's flushing a brilliant shade of red and yet she feels very excited from the very act of being caught in the act and surprised.

Batman's eyes widen just a tidge as Batgirl zips her top part of the way, leaving the upper curve of her breasts and low-cut lace bra revealed as he approaches.

He grins and his lips rush to hers as he kisses her soundly, pulling her firmly toward him. He feels the glow coming from her burning them both as his kiss deepens. She moans into his kiss, pawing at his body, and slowly licks and bites his lips until he growls passionately.

"I don't need to be a detective to see that you're glad I'm back. Were you undressing for me?"

"No, that was for _me_ , I thought there was more time until you returned..."

"Tell me what you were going to do to yourself, and let me fulfill your fantasies," he murmured into her ear.

"Show me how you want to be touched, and where. You _were_ about to touch yourself just now, that is unless I've misjudged the situation?" His breathing hitched as he imagined her pleasuring herself.

"Yes, I was fantasizing about  _you_ ," she replied softly, "and I didn't realize I was loosening my clothes until I heard the Batmobile pull in, and I'm not apologizing. The zipper pull is just underneath..."

He grasped it, and she put her hand over his and together they undid her top completely. She took his hand and guided it to her left breast, and his eyes watched her expression go soft as he touched her. His other hand found the way to her right breast and she sighed contentedly.

Her own hand stroked the swelling manhood pressed against her belly. He pulled her against him and ravaged her with kisses from her mouth down her pale throat to her breasts. He pushed her bra aside and pulled a nipple deeply into his mouth, toying with it as she moaned at the sensations he was supplying her.

He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist to better access the velvety skin of her breasts, as she pulled his face closer. "More, please!" she begged, and he was more than happy to give her what she demanded.

"If you want me to stop at a certain point, let me know now while I'm still in control, Batgirl, I don't wish to take anything that you're uncomfortable offering me."

"I, well, I would say to stop at the waist, but I think I'm too far gone for that, I just ask one thing, we need to use contraceptives if we go all the way, I'm not on the pill and..."

"I have condoms available in my room. But first I owe you something. I'm going to reveal my face and name. I won't just be an anonymous fling to you, it would be improper."

"Well then, I'll do the same, it's only fair."

He smoothly lowered her back to the floor, and they respectively reached for their own cowls and shed them.

 

* * *

 "I'm Bruce Wayne, but I'm not sure I recognize you. You look very familiar but..."

"Just a moment, let me take off the wig too, that'll help." She used her free hand to pull the synthetic hair forward to release the comb that held it securely and ran her fingers through her own hair to arrange it better.

As her face was uncovered she revealed, "I'm Barbara Gordon. I was almost sure that you'd already figured who I am."

"Though the thought had crossed my mind, at the time it seemed impossible, so I dismissed the idea. You were good at concealing yourself, the wig was a brilliant touch."

"Thanks. I have to admit I never considered who you might be, it wasn't essential to my fantasies. I always imagined you with the mask, though I must say I'm not disappointed at all."

Another wordless exchange passed between them as their eyes locked and soon their lips followed suit.

They pulled apart panting.

He reached for her hand and led her to the elevator. 

At the landing, he pulled her in for another kiss, and then she followed him up the stairs to his room.

He fastened the door behind them and took a few condoms out of the night table drawer, and reached for her.

 


	7. Oh, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Batgirl, identities revealed, at last, are together in Bruce's bedroom.

* * *

"Now, my naughty girl, show me exactly how you were going to touch yourself."

She took his fingers and brushed them around her nipples

"Oh. Just like this."

Then with her hands still directing his, she had him cup her breasts and squeeze firmly making her gasp, and guided him further down her belly to just above her mons, drawing electrical sparks to shower her with strong pulses in her nether regions.

"Mm, yes," her eyes are hooded in bliss and she shivers.

His fingers were next led to just tease her dark delicate curls circling her vulva to dip into her moisture and draw it upward toward her clitoris, yet avoiding stroking it directly.

Her breathing quickening, she cried, "yes, oh yes, that feels so good! Don't stop Bruce, keep doing it right there, exactly like you're doing, oh god, yes, I'm getting so excited! Make me come, my big, bad, bat!"

"God, how I've dreamed of this, Barbara. Being with you, touching you, feeling you become aroused. Let me take over and give you as many climaxes as you can stand. I want to taste your womanhood, lap up your juices and use my tongue to tease and pleasure you."

 "I, what, are you sure? Um, if that's something you want to...?"

"Yes, I want to very much. May I?"

She nodded yes, not knowing what to expect. Nobody had ever offered her such a, um, service?!? 

Bruce laid her on the bed and removed her pants, leaving her wearing a lacy pair of panties. He spread her legs wide placing her ankles up over his shoulder and smiling happily as he began kissing and teasing his way up her thighs.

She wriggled and hummed from his yummy assault as his mouth, lips, and tongue climbed higher and higher.

He inhaled her scent deeply, enjoying pleasuring her, panting as his own enjoyment rose.

He laid kisses in that sensitive spot between leg and vulva as his face rubbed against her pussy making her writhe and whimper. After pulling aside her underwear he began blazing a trail of kisses, nips, and licks all around the outer lips of her pussy, using his mouth he tugged on the inner pink lips, and finally began to work in earnest on long licks from her slit to her sensitive clit.

"Oh, I've never... But it feels so nice... "

It seemed that this was new to her, but it was one of his favorite acts, it always does the job, and doesn't take him long to make a lover come. He tried different speeds and soft to firm strokes to see what she liked best, listening carefully to her moans and gasps to find her favorite.

As he concentrated his efforts she found herself feeling an oncoming climax, and could hardly stand the feelings running through her. She screamed as her pleasure hit, her body began bucking from the electric sensations coursing through her. She felt like nothing else mattered but this very moment in time.

If this wasn't even full-on penetration... She sincerely was afraid she might pass out from pure ecstasy. It felt like flying, weightless and unafraid.

She wasn't completely sure that she had ever actually climaxed before this, she would begin to throb and she thought that was all there was, and stop there.

This... went way beyond! She previously thought that being licked was a dirty nasty thing, but it wasn't. It was the best feeling. Ever! 

She had to admit that he had earned his reputation, the man certainly knew how to please a woman.

 


	8. In My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now identities revealed, Batman takes his partner for a wild ride with him. She was so hot for him that she was about to touch herself, but she decided that two is better than one, inviting him to touch her.
> 
> They're up in his bedroom together with condoms at the ready.❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally...! It's time!

**Batman takes over in the bedroom, then Batgirl takes matters into her own hands ...**

 

He gave her time to recuperate after that first amazing orgasm.

She was excited to kiss him when he'd returned to the Batcave, and so responsive to his touch, that she climaxed fast and hard.

Barbara never realized what she was missing before.

If only she didn't feel so... strange and disconnected from her body, it had _never_ reacted like this, ever.

This was completely new and wonderful too.

 

She thought that she knew what it would feel like being with him, but this was very different from her own attempts at self-satisfaction.

It was incredibly deep, intense, making her buck and quake from sheer overloads of pleasure.

 

As quickly as she recovered, he was already bringing her to another glorious peak.

 

She couldn't stop from babbling strange words of nonsense, moaning, and shifting and squirming, then she felt herself convulsing like her body was on fire, aflame for him.

She had lost control as the sensations built stronger and stronger until she was sure that she would pass out, but surprisingly she endured, and yet she craved even more of the same.

As she climaxed again it was as though she was being rent asunder, exploding into a pure blissful state.

Her head spun, and she heard herself keening and begging for more as if it was someone else; that couldn't have possibly come from her own lips!

Tears of joy fell in huge rivers down her face.

And they hadn't even had coitus yet.

She was gasping to breathe as she descended once more.

 

He didn't want to stop touching her, learning her body and how it responded to him.

She was very responsive, like a finely tuned sports car, sensitive to his slightest touch.

He loved the way she held nothing back, all of her emotions, her reactions were real and strong.

He was just as guilty of pouring out his emotions, he had held them all back for a long time, thinking that her flirtation was merely a coy distraction and nothing more.

But seeing how she was about to amuse herself as he returned had made him lose all his legendary self-control.

 

She wanted him that much... how could that be?

But she was caught as he returned removing her clothes with thoughts of only him to goad her on.

She was flushed and yet made no fraudulent apologies, that was refreshing.

She was candid about her feelings for him.

That made him excited.

She was a rare woman who didn't play with a man's emotions.

 

Barbara wanted to give him some of the same pleasure and stroked him slowly up and down as he groaned in sweet agony.

She wondered if she should try to use her mouth and lips on his organ as he did on her sex, would he enjoy it as much as she had?

 

 "I want to try to please you as you pleased me... should I, um, lick you? Is that something you'd like? "

"I would if you're sure you want to. Some people think of it as dirty, it's up to you."

 

She licked her lips, watching his excitement as she set about her task, taking a small taste of him at first.

He reacted so strongly, nearly arching off the bed and so she continued using her tongue, lips, and mouth on his manhood, which quivered under her assault.

His cries of joy spurred her to try different strokes until she was steadily licking and swirling her soft tongue up, down, and around his engorged shaft.

 

"God, please... don't stop, it feels so good, you're doing that to me."

She felt pleased that she could give him some pleasure back, even though she'd never tried this before.

And he was definitely enjoying it.

She wasn't sure what to do if she made him climax... should she spit or swallow?

Was there some unspoken etiquette?

 

Only one way to know.

 

 "If you, um, climax... what...?"

 

 He understood. "You don't have to swallow, I can pull away."

 

 "Mm, okay."

 

She continued tasting and gently sucking on his erection, as he began to fall apart.

She was soon making him light up like a Christmas tree.

The intensity was getting him so close to completion.

 

"Wait! I'm going to..."

 

He pulled his phallus away from her lips as powerful spurts began erupting, his entire body shuddered violently as he came. 

 

_"Unnngh! Huhnnn!"_

 

He gasped as he fell back onto the bed.

 

"I can't believe you've never done that before, it was perfectly delicious. It felt just  _amazing_."

 

He pulled her close to him, as though he couldn't ever touch her enough. 

 

"I did it right? I wasn't sure, I'm thrilled that I could please you. It felt nice to give you back some of the satisfaction you gave me."

 

She blushed at the serene look on his face, convinced that she might have been doing everything wrong. Apparently, she wasn't!

 

He stroked her skin, she was firm but her skin was soft and smooth.

He cupped her backside and gave her a squeeze, and she squealed in delight.

He needed her tits in his mouth, and slowly teased and sucked her lovely globes until she cried out.

 

He was getting ready, he was more than half hard again.

She boldly began stroking him, and it wasn't long until he reached for a condom.

She smiled ready to take the next step, as long as it was with him.

 

She watched him as he sheathed himself, feeling excited for what came next.

He settled himself between her legs, pulling her physically onto his hard cock gradually allowing her to adjust to his intrusion on her sex.

 

She expected pain, but none came.

There was only a feeling of being stretched open further and further until he was inside her, and it felt glorious.

He began moving in her, steadily pushing and pulling in and out, and she felt that glow begin again to build inside of her core once more, but more intense even than what she'd felt a short while ago.

This was what her body was meant to do, to take him inside and enjoy it all, to enjoy him giving her all these new feelings and emotions.

And to return those fantastic feelings back to him.

 

He grunted and moaned out his feelings of joy, she was beautifully snug around him, and it gave him so much more enjoyment than her hand or mouth could give.

He realized that he would not last very long, but she was already pulsing tightly around his shaft, her pulsations coming faster and stronger until she cried out that her climax was nearing.

That was when he allowed himself to let loose his own orgasm, as they both soared into the heavens together.

HIs climax pushed hers to continue pulsing around him as he discharged his seed deep into her.

He felt as though he'd been drained, but supremely happy.

He gazed into her eyes, and he saw reflected there that she too felt the same.

She snuggled onto his shoulder wrapping her arms around him as though he might disappear and she sighed happily.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I was compelled by an outside force to end it in the bedroom again.  
> I'm a sucker for smut!


End file.
